Wolf Cub
by Izzybearboo
Summary: Nathan just wanted to ignore the people after her and start a new life. During a fight in the forest she stumbles across a certain wolf meeting and the help her out. Now she is under their protection.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nathan still had people after her. When her families enemies caught wind of her they gave into the chase. She also made a few enemies of her own. Bennett usually takes her to a town for a few months but sometimes Nathan is left on her own to travel across America escaping the people who want to kill her.

She still talked to the friends she left behind so they will be safe. Karen is still the person she can talk to about anything. And Gilly likes to help Nathan out when ever she is on the run without Bennett by her side. Gilly even took to teaching her a few tricks. They are the best friends anybody could have.

Nathan never questioned Bennett when she left her. Being on her own made her stronger. It gave a chance to practice her skills. She mostly ignored the fact that people were after her and enjoyed the freedom. Martin called her a few times but it was awkward.

Bennett hooked her up with a special program that led her to graduate high school early. Though when ever they decide to "settle down" Nathan is forced to go to school.

This time, something was different. Bennett pointed her in the direction of La Push with the words "Try." She always said this at every town they decided to rest at. But there was something in her eyes that made Nathan really want to try.

Other than a street name, Nathan didn't know anything. This ticked her off and even scared her a little. But Bennett never pushed Nathan the wrong way. And that was why Nathan trusted her. That was the reason she was walking towards a red cabin in the middle of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan, or should she say Jacob now, was NOT nervous. She fought trained men twice her age. Never strayed from her training and had a nice set of abs for a girl. That she took great pride in. Also the people Bennett and Martin worked for liked her to. Her enemies where their enemies and Nathan helped them sometimes and they helped her sometimes.

Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door. Jacob knocked on the door. A few seconds later she heard footsteps coming up to the door. The man who opened it was in a police uniform.

"Are you Billy?" asked Jacob.

"No, I'll go get him. You must be Jacob. I thought you would be..." he trailed off with a sheepish smile.

"A boy." finished Jacob with a grin.

"I'm Charlie. Hang on a second." giving Jacob a large smile and walking back into the house.

Nathan felt eyes watching her. She slowly turned around and looked around. Nobody was there but her eyes lingered on the edge of the forest. Hearing footsteps coming her way she looked back.

A man in a wheelchair came up to her with a warm smile.

"Hey." he said "You must be Bennett's girl. Come on in."

Jacob stepped into the house following Billy into the living room where Charlie was on the couch watching football.

"So, how do you know Bennett?" asked Jacob looking around the room for any sign of a weapon.

"I owed her a favor. I was surprised when she called. Don't get me wrong it will be nice to have someone else around here. Charlie's daughter is getting over a breakup. I don't want that drama in here so.." said Billy.

"I don't really pay attention to the opposite sex that much. So nothing much will change." mummered Jacob.

Charlie jumped off the couch with a hoot startling Billy and Jacob. Billy wheeled over to the couch, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Your room is down the hall on the right. Make your self at home." he shouted over Charlie's cheers.

Jacob gave them an amused glance. There was no sign of a weapon except the gun on Charlie's belt and the shotgun mounted on the wall above the fire place.

"I guess he doesn't know." thought Jacob.

The room was small but it had a nice feeling to it. It reminded Jacob of home. Jacob slung the duffel bag over her shoulder onto the bed and pulled out a laptop. Logging on and clicking on a few buttons she was staring into the faces of Karen and Gilly.

"Hey you guys." Jacob said cheerfully.

"Nathan!" Karen seemed to yell at the top of her lungs.

"Its Jacob now." she said blankly but busted out laughing, enjoying the feeling of seeing their faces again.

"Starting to change your name already?" Gilly said cocking an eyebrow. "Where are you anyway?"

"La Push, its in Washington." Jacob glanced out of the window and saw a black car peaking out of the corner. Something in the window glinted.

"I have to go take care of something." Jacob said already standing up, not taking her eyes off the car.

"Be careful." they both said.

Jacob shut the computer down and walked swiftly out of the room.

"I'm gonna go out." Jacob said passing by Billy and Charlie.

"Be safe." Billy yelled after her.

As soon as the door shut behind her she sprinted into the forest hearing the sound of slamming car doors and feet chasing after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob's breathing was coming out in pants. She lost track of time a long time ago. They seemed to be gaining up on her. They shot at her a few times, but it hit one of the trees Jacob was running by.

The trees started to thin out and with a burst of speed Jacob cleared a few more feet away from them.

Jacob didn't see the ground ending in a steep drop, and took a tumble.

When Jacob was able to look around clearly she was surprised when she saw a group of wolves looking at her.

"Whoa!" she shouted crawling backwards.

Behind her three man landed on ground. Jacob jumped up and started backing up towards the wolves, completely forgetting them when the men started pulling out their guns.

"Come here and every-" a man walked up to her and was cut off when Jacob punched him in jaw.

The man knelled over and dropped his gun. Jacob reached down and picked it up.

She backed up a few steps with the gun trained on the other men.

One of the wolves gave a bark and growled at the men.

Jacob gave the wolf a weird look and a startled yelp when she felt fur behind her.

She sent a look behind her and her eyes widened.

This wolf was huge! Now that she looked around all these wolves were freakishly big. And the men took notice of it to, which gave her an opening.

Jacob ran forward and delivered a knee to one of the men kicking his fallen gun away.

The other man fired a few shots but Jacob dived behind a fallen tree.

A few more growls and barks and then Jacob heard a scream.

Cautiously peaking out from behind the tree Jacob saw a wolf standing over the fallen man softly growling at him.

The wolves seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes and didn't see the man Jacob punched earlier picking up a gun and getting ready to shot the wolves.

Jacob shouted out and ran out from behind the tree shooting at man's feet. The bullet didn't hit but it startled him, and Jacob used the chance to run up to him and hit him with the butt of the gun.

A wolf growl and alerted her of the last man standing. The man backed away from the wolf into Jacob.

Jacob tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned she punched his throat. When he was on the ground she kicked his stomach knocking him out.

So what if Jacob fought dirty. At least she came out of it alive.

Jacob looked over at the wolves and they stared back. One of the smaller wolves slowly made its way over to her and nudged her hand with his nose.

Jacob slowly raised her hand and scratched it behind the ear. It's tongue lolled out and leaned into her touch.

"Wolves are my new favorite animal now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Did you guys hear about this Jacob kid that's going to move in with Billy?" asked Embry through the mind link.

"Yeah, Billy is really excited." answered Quil.

"So you guys better not scare him off." snapped Paul.

"Great." sighed Leah "Another boy."

"Maybe he will be your imprint." joked Seth.

Leah swiped a paw at him playfully, but it was obvious she was getting annoyed.

Their heads snapped up when they heard gun shots and approaching footsteps. Suddenly a girl rolled down towards them.

She looked up and was startled to see all of them staring down at her. She crawled backwards, shocked.

"Why is a girl out here al-" Sam was cut off when three men landed behind her.

The girl stood up and backed up against the wolves, obviously forgetting them.

Jared gave the men a menacing look, "They want to hurt her."

The girl knocked a gun out of one of their hands and raised it at the men, ready to shoot.

Jared barked at the men as Sam moved behind the girl, his chest pressing against her back.

She gave a startled yelp and gave Sam a look over her shoulders. The men also took this time to look at them. The girl used this opportunity and kneed one of them kicking the gun away from his hands.

The other guy shot at her but she dived behind a tree.

"Get him!" ordered Sam.

Paul jumped on him, knocking the man's head on the ground.

"Paul." said Sam "Be more careful. He could have died."

"Well they didn't seem to care about killing the girl." said Collin.

"Yeah." agreed Brady.

They heard a shout and the sound of a gun being fired. They turned their heads to see the girl hit another guy with the gun.

"Watch out." growled out Leah when she spotted another guy getting up.

Leah advanced on the guy and backed him into the girl. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned, punched him in the throat. When he was on the ground she licked him in the stomach.

"That was dirty." said Sam.

Collin slowly approached her and nudged her hand with his hand. She scratched him behind the ear and Collin let himself enjoy.

"Wolves are my new favorite animal now."

They all gave a snort.

What are they getting into?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next five minutes were spent scratching the wolf's stomach. Two of the biggest wolves seemed glued to her side. The others would come to sniff Jacob and trot off to join the others.

Jacob counted ten wolves. And she was amazed none of them seemed to want to hurt her. They would just fight playfully or come up to Nathan for scratching.

Jacob pulled out her phone and looked at the time. Groaning she got up ready to head back to Billy's house.

The two giant wolves intermediately stood up with her. They were tense, like they were getting ready for another fight. The wolf that had his head glued to her lap whined at the loss.

"I hope Billy doesn't enforce a curfew."

Some of the wolves raised their heads to look at her with...disbelieve?

Jacob began to walk away but the wolves crowded around her. They looked as if they were escorting her. She snorted at that.

"I hope those guys didn't tell anybody else where I was. It would suck if more came." she ignored the strange she was getting from the wolves.

It took at least 30 minutes to get back to the house.

"You guys aren't going to walk me to the door are you?" she asked.

They gave her amused looks and one of the really big ones gently pushed her forward.

Jacob didn't look back but she could feel their eyes on her until she shut the door.

"Billy?" she called out.

"In the kitchen!" he yelled.

When she got there she saw Billy covered in flour and there was smoke coming from the oven.

Jacob was assaulted with memories of something else being in the oven. She ran in and intermediately pulled what ever it was in the oven out and sprayed water on it in-case it was on fire. She grabbed a towel and opened a window trying to air it out.

"Sorry." Billy said "I don't know how to cook."

"It's okay, I don't either." she admitted.

Billy gave her a smile "Rules."

Jacob gave him a look.

"I won't bring out a curfew. I trust you to make good choices." he said "And that's all I got."

Jacob laughed. "Want to order out?"

They ordered some pizza and exchanged funny stories until 7:00. Billy told her there was a bonfire going on and wanted to take her if she wasn't to tired.

Jacob agreed. She was excited, Billy told her some people there went to her school. Jacob always tried to make friends no matter where she was at.

Just as they were in the car Billy pointed out a truck in the garage. Charlie wanted to fix it up and give it to his daughter but somehow he made it worse. When Jacob said she did some work on cars before he said if she could fix it she could have it. Jacob scoped him into a hug and he let out a startled laugh.

"You're that confidante?"

Jacob just laughed and began to drive.

When they got there she saw a group of buff guys and a girl surrounding the table with all the food on it.

Jacob pushed Billy up to some guys that were calling him over and she ran to the table.

Those guys were taking the food fast.

"Excuse me." she said and grabbed two hotdogs off the table.

They all turned around to look at her.

"What?" she said with a mouthful of hotdog "You guys would have eaten all the food."

One of the tallest guys snorted.

"Ignore them, they have no manners." said the girl.

"I'm Leah." she said smiling "These idiots are Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, Seth, and that guy talking to Billy is Sam."

Like he heard her he turned his and gave a nod to Jacob.

"I'm Jacob." she said.

"I thought you would be a boy." said Embry.

Leah hit him in the stomach.

Jacob just laughed "I get that a lot."

After that Leah dragged her off in desperate need of girl time. But Jared and Paul acted as if Jacob was dragging them on leashes and didn't let her out of their sight. Or more than 6 feet away from them.

Collin's head somehow ended up in her lap. The others just sat around Leah and her joking around.

During sometime Sam joined them and just watched them.

The elders began to tell stories of their ancestors that could turn into wolves. After that all Jacob could hear was babbling.

The last thing she remembered was letting her head fall onto Leah's shoulder.


End file.
